Bis zu diesem Punkt
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Elijah x Elena


_**Bis zu diesem Punkt**_

Illusion

Sie war nur ein verzehrtes Abbild von ihr.

Es war nur ihr Aussehen, nichts weiter.

Auch seine Liebe zu ihr war nicht echt, doch das bemerkte er gar nicht.

Er sah nur sie und dachte daran dass es seine Chance wäre.

Dabei hätte er es selbst besser wissen müssen.

Belehrung

Natürlich wurde er eines besseren belehrt.

Sie verriet ihn und das obwohl er sich ihr offenbart hatte.

Er hatte sie beschützen wollen, doch sie warf einfach alles weg.

Er hatte es doch gewusst, wieso hatte er nicht auf sein Innerstes gehört?

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, konnte er es nicht mehr verstehen.

Lügen

Alles was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, war eine Lüge.

Nicht nur einfach eine Illusion, ein Fehler seinerseits.

Nein, sie hatte ihn bewusst manipuliert, um an das zu kommen was sie wollte.

Sie hatte ihn bewusst hintergegangen.

Er schwor sich, dass sie für ihre Lügen bezahlen würde.

Verfolgung

So viel Zeit.

Er hatte unendlich Zeit, sie war für ihn bedeutungslos geworden, schließlich hatte er genug davon.

Aber er hatte ein Ziel vor Augen.

Er musste sie finden und sie für das bestrafen, was sie getan hatte.

Sie war nicht der gute Mensch, für den er sie mal gehalten hatte.

Vorbei

Schon lange hatte er damit aufgehört sich um sie zu kümmern.

Sie war bedeutungslos geworden, ein altes Relikt aus der Vergangenheit.

Das einzige was noch wichtig war, sie zu finden und wegzustellen.

An einen Ort an dem man sie nicht sehen konnte und sie in Ruhe Staub fangen konnte.

Der Vergeltungsschlag, war alles was er ihr noch gönnte.

Neu

Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber er hatte sie gesehen.

Auf der Suche nach der Verräterin hatte er tatsächlich die neue Doppelgängerin gefunden.

Natürlich war sie ebenso wunderschön wie die anderen, schließlich waren sie gleich.

Sie war noch menschlich und rein.

Wie immer bedeutete sie eine neue Chance.

Anders

Er hatte erkennen müssen, dass sie nicht so wie die anderen war.

Nicht wie die erste, nicht wie die Verräterin.

Sie war etwas Eigenes und ganz besonderes.

Selbstlos, hilfsbereit und freundlich, so wie man es von einem lieben Mädchen erwartete.

Aber sie war auch stark.

Ungeahnt

Er hatte sie wirklich nicht für so töricht gehalten und auch nicht ihre Freunde.

Aber am Ende war es ganz eindeutig, er hatte sie unterschätzt.

Er hatte die Stärke, die sie in sich trug unterschätzt und jetzt musste er den Preis dafür zahlen.

Natürlich war er sauer auf sie, sie hatte ihn bewusst verraten, aber nicht so wie sie.

Aug eine eigne Weise, die nichts mit Egoismus zu tun hatte.

Unfassbar

Er war ungläubig darüber, dass ausgerechnet sie es war, die ihn wiedererweckt hatte.

Schließlich hatte sie ihn doch in diesen Zustand gebracht und dann verhandelte sie auch schon wieder. Es war unfassbar, das er sich schon wieder in einem Geschäft mit ihr wiederfand.

Eigentlich wussten sie doch noch beide zu gut, wie das letzte geendet hatte.

Aber sie sagte ihm, er könne ihr Vertrauen, doch das war nicht so einfach.

Vertrauen

Noch immer konnte er es kaum glauben, dass sie ihr Versprechen gehalten hatte.

Sie hatte ihr Wort gehalten und mehr als genug bewiesen, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte.

Und das tat er.

Vielleicht war es töricht und er begab einen Fehler, doch er tat es.

Er schenkte ihr sein Vertrauen.

Verrat

Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet er es war, der sie verraten hatte.

Er, der immer sein Wort hielt, egal wie sehr er es auch verdrehte.

Aber er hatte es tatsächlich getan.

Er wusste genau das er ihnen Unrecht getan hatte und ganz besonders ihr.

Dabei hatte es ihm am Ende nicht mal etwas gebracht.

Neuorientierung

Als er aufwachte, war er schon fast traurig, dass er sie nicht sah.

Nicht sie war über ihn gebeugt und sah ihn an.

Nach einer Weile musste er feststellen, dass sie noch immer zwischen den Brüdern stand.

Vielleicht diesmal mehr auf der anderen Seite, aber sie war immer noch in diesem Konflikt verstrickt.

Er wollte das sie endlich daraus kam und auch um seinetwillen, vielleicht nur deswegen.

Erkenntnis

Er wusste nicht, warum es ihm nicht schon vorher aufgefallen.

Im Nachhinein erschien es ihn unendlich klar zu sein.

Er wollte sie, ganz für sich allein und das ohne einer der Brüder ihm dazwischenfunkte.

Sie waren nicht gut für sie.

Aber zum erstmal stellte er sich die Frage, war er es denn?

Nähe

Er suchte sie ohne Unterlass, nutzte jede Ausrede, die ihm möglich war, nur um ihr nahe zu sein.

Es war wie eine Art Sucht, stärker als das Blut es ihn ihm auslösen konnte.

Dieses Mädchen war einfach einzigartig und besser als jede vor ihr und jede die kommen sollte.

Dessen war er sich so bewusst wie noch nie, genauso wie das er sie liebte.

Das war einfach eine Tatsache.

Punkt

Es gab diesen einen Punkt in seinem Leben, der alles veränderte.

Als sie erkannte, was mit ihm los war und auch noch begann seine Gefühle zu erwidern.

Das war mehr als er sich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Er wusste sie war das wichtigste in seiner Existenz und er schwor sich ihr alles zu geben.

Ab diesen Punkt gab es nur noch sie und er war ihr hoffnungslos verfallen.


End file.
